


Deflowered

by toewsandconfused



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsandconfused/pseuds/toewsandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt for the lj community hockeyanonmeme; bottom!Toews taking the lead during his first time with sexually confused!Brent Seabrook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowered

Brent didn’t like the word quiet, because that wasn’t what he was. Duncs was quiet. Brent was just _observant_. He joined into conversations when he had something to add but didn’t feel it necessary to talk incessantly like some of his teammates (coughKanercough). Brent preferred to sit back and sip on a beer, watching his friends enjoy themselves. You could learn a lot about someone from just watching, if they didn’t know they were being watched, then they didn’t have a chance to lie. That was where the trouble with Tazer started.

It wasn’t that Tazer was obvious about it, in fact when others were around he was always polite but distant, but when he thought no one was watching, he was a different person. He’d stand closer to men, touch them openly, on the wrist or the shoulder, it would have been innocent had it been anyone else, but Captain Serious didn’t do casual touches or lazy smiles. The more Brent watched the more curious he got. Tazer’s casual touches and heated glances, sometimes led to numbers being exchanged. Surely Tazer wouldn’t be that reckless, to hit on men when he was out with the team, out where anyone could see.

He was starting to perseverate on the idea of Tazer with these men, these bar hook ups. Brent was straigt, and if he thought about Tazer when he was in the shower, it was only because those ideas had been planted there. Even if he wasn’t straight, he wouldn’t be interested in someone like Tazer. Someone so serious and somber. But the more he thought about it, the more it would invade his brain. It wasn’t until he woke up, sheets sticky from a wet dream, he realized he had a problem. It had been over a decade since his last wet dream and that one had definitely not starred a teammate.

He would watch Tazer steal away moments flirting with men in bars, in nightclubs, sometimes even at the rink; he was becoming obsessed. His thoughts were a steady stream of hockey and Jonny Toews, and not always in that order. He would spend entirely too much time wondering how Tazer liked it, if he bent over for those other men or if he pushed them down to their knees and made them suck him off. If he gave it to them from behind or if he liked to watch their face. Brent hadn’t spent so much time jerking off since he first discovered porn.

He thought he was being discrete, didn’t think anyone else knew about his preoccupation, until he let himself into the hotel room and Tazer was sitting on Duncs bed. “We switched for the night.” Tazer said with an easy smile, “Thought we could use a change of pace.” He had toed off his flip flops and was sitting on the hotel bed, leaning against the headboard, hands folded behind his neck, “Come sit with me Brent. I wanna talk to you.”

Brent swallowed thickly, Tazer didn’t look angry but if someone had been watching Brent, the way Brent watched Tazer, he’d be livid. He slid down onto his own bed, looking across the narrow passage way between their beds but Tazer patted his own bed, “No, come sit here. We have some serious things to discuss.” Brent moved slowly, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Tazer to start laughing or screaming. Instead he just moved closer to Brent.

“You know, at first I thought you were gonna fag bash me.” Brent’s shuttered at the term then his eyes went huge when the words sunk in. It was one thing to suspect, to imagine, to dream. But to hear another NHL teammate refer to acknowledge his sexuality… It was too much. His heart immediately started racing, his palms began to sweat, “I mean, you’re one of the greatest guys I know but homophobia makes good men do bad things. Then one of the guys I’d been talking with told me he wouldn’t give me his number. Do you know why?” Brent knew he’d been asked a question but he was too stunned to answer, to do anything but numbly shake his head, “Because he didn’t want to piss off my boyfriend.”

Brent was sure his chest would collapse from hyperventilating, “Boyfriend?” he choked out. “Listen Tazer, I’m sorry if I like, inadvertently cock blocked you. I won’t… I mean, I’ll stop, you know, watching you.” His face was burning with embarrassment, he had one inch and two years on Tazer but still he felt like a child. He couldn’t believe he’d been so careless, he wondered if Tazer would ask that Brent be traded. He wondered if it would be for the best if he was.

“No, Brent, that’s not what I meant.” It was the second time that night Tazer had called him by his first name. It sounded foreign coming from his captain’s lips. He couldn’t dwell on the way it made him feel for too long because Tazer’s hand came down to rest on his thigh. “I meant that, it seems like you’re curious and I could help you out.” He looked into Brent’s eyes, searching for any clue that he’d been wrong about Brent but all he found was desire and hesitation.

Tazer moved in slowly, stopping when their mouths were only a few inches apart, “Have you every kissed another man?”

Dumbly he shook his head, embarrassed at how transparent he’d been. He wondered how long Tazer had known, wondered if maybe he was flirting with those men where Brent could see just to get a reaction from him. “Tazer, I… this is…” the words fell from his lips without meaning or purpose, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get up and run, or never leave. When Tazer’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, he decided it was definitely the former.

“Jon… Or Jonny… but don’t call me Tazer when I’m about to kiss you.” That was all the warning he got as Jonny’s lips pressed against his. It wasn’t magical, there were no sparks, no fireworks or bolts of lighting, but it did feel oddly right in a way kissing a woman never had. Jonny’s hand came to the back of his neck, carding through his hair, “Brent, relax.”

The words made him laugh, Jonny had no room telling anyone else to relax, but the quiet laugher did the job of helping him calm down. He let his lips fall open, Jonny’s tongue brushing against his, such a simple act but it went straight to his dick and he let out a pathetic whimper. Jonny pulled back with a grin, looking as confident as he did on the ice, “Was that okay?” He knew Jonny was teasing but he nodded anyway. “Good.” He mumbled as he leaned in to lick a stripe from Brent’s neck to his ear, teeth tugging at his earlobe, driving Brent absolutely wild. Jonny only had one thing left to ask Brent, “How far do you want to take this?”

Brent didn’t need to think, he knew the answer, “All the way.” Jonny arched his eyebrow, moving from sitting next to Brent to straddling his lap, both arms resting on his shoulders, playing with the ends of Brent’s hair. Brent knew what he was going to say and cut him off with a kiss. He’d always been a bit of an aggressive kisser, something his girlfriends complained about the Jonny seemed to feed off of, he pulled back to look in Jonny’s eyes, “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this… About you… for so long.”

Jonny couldn’t begin to articulate how aroused Brent’s words had him. Instead he just grabbed Brent’s hands and put them on his hips, “Then touch me.” Brent’s hands slid under Jonny’s shirt, tracing over the lithe muscle, the hard lines of a man’s chest instead of the soft, ample breasts he was used to. The pads of his thumbs brushed across Jonny’s nipples and Brent felt drunk just watching him gasp.

Peeling off his shirt slowly Jonny let Brent explore across his skin. Brent had seen him shirtless more times than he could count, but being able to touch so freely was amazing. “You too.” Jonny grinned, reaching down for the hem of Brent’s shirt, pulling it over Brent’s head so they were both topless. “You know,” Jonny started, leaning in to nip at Brent’s neck, sinking down against his body to press open mouth kisses to his chest, “You’re not the only one who’s been thinking about this.”

Brent’s mouth fell open at the contact, he whimpered as Jon’s mouth kissed a sloppy trail down his body, stopping at Brent’s nipple. Jon’s tongue moved against the hard flesh, Brent was embarrassed by the noises he was making. He didn’t think he could be anymore aroused until Jon’s teeth closed around his nipple, tugging on it gently. “Holy shit Jonny.” Brent’s hand reached down to Jonny’s head, curling his fingers in the back of his hair to tug on it.

Jonny just smirked against his skin, sinking down further to flick his tongue against Brent’s abs. Jonny didn’t get to do with athletes very often. They only two guys Jonny would have referred to as a “boyfriend” had been a bartender and a photographer. They’d both been fit, but they hadn’t had a body like Brent. A body not only hard and muscled, but covered in bruises and callouses; Jonny had always loved messing around with other players. He’d had a few in juniors, but once he went pro it was just too dangerous. But Brent was worth the risk. He didn’t want to startled the other man so he put his hand on his knee, sliding it up under Brent’s shorts, his palm brushing over Brent’s briefs, feeling the outline of his cock, “Fuck Brent.” He’d seen Brent in the shower, he snuck a few glances, they all did. But he never imagined it’d grow so thick, so long. Jon couldn’t wait to have it inside of him.

He withdrew his hands, tugging open the fly, “Off. All of this, off.” Jonny wasn’t really thinking about being articulate, he just wanted to get his hand on Brent’s dick. Peeling the shorts and briefs off, he watched Brent’s dick bounce against his abs, leaking against his toned skin. “It’s fucking huge.” He mumbled, wrapping his hand around it, feeling the weight and girth in his hand. He never thought of himself as a size queen but just the thought of it being inside him was causing his dick to twitch.

Brent wanted to be embarrassed by the words but he couldn’t form any thoughts, he just watched Jonny’s hand work his dick; Jon’s thumb brushing against the head, smearing his precome . He watched Jonny lick his lips, it was a familiar mannerism but Brent would never see it again without getting instantly hard, his hand slowed it’s movements as Jonny’s tongue lapped at the collected fluid. Brent gasped, the feeling of Jonny’s mouth against his hard dick was overwhelming. Jonny wrapped his hand around the base and lowered his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he moved.

Jon reached down to palm his dick through his pants, he couldn’t believe he finally had Brent in his bed, naked and whimpering underneath him. He knew Brent was well-endowed but seeing it at its full length was more than he could have hoped. He couldn’t wait to get Brent inside of him, to ride him, to deflower him. “I need you… inside of me… right fucking now.” He said urgently, not caring how desperate he sounded.

He couldn’t believe how turned on Jonny was as he stood off to kick his pants off, Brent could see his dick was already so hard that it had to be painful, precome leaking down the head as he fisted his own dick. He was barely able to stumble forward the two feet to where he’d stashed lube and condoms, he threw them on the bed haphazardly. “Feelin’ pretty confident, huh?” Brent asked with a grin, loving how flushed with need Jonny had become. It was a rare sight to see, Jonny on the brink of losing control.

“Always prepared, that’s why I wear the C.” he smirked the best he could but his mind was on upcapping the lube, he smeared it on is hands, straddling Brent’s lap to really give him a show before pushing two fingers inside himself. He threw his head back and instead of moving his arm, he pushed up and down with his thighs, fucking his fingers, making sure Brent was as aroused as he was. He reached for Brent’s shoulder with his other arm, steadying himself as he added a third finger, “Can’t wait to feel you inside of me.” He was panting furiously, having to squeeze the base of his dick before coming way too soon, “Brent, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Brent dropped his hand from his own dick to reach out for Jonathan’s, it seemed only fair that he do _something_ for the other man after all Jon had done for him but Jon just batted his hand away, “If you touch me, I will come all over you. Just lay there and enjoy the show.” Jon leaned forward and captured Brent’s mouth in a kiss, he thought about adding his pinky finger but he was feeling impatient and he wanted Brent inside him _now_. Pulling back he tore the condom open with his teeth, spitting foil package to the floor. Rolling it down Brent’s cock he couldn’t believe he couldn’t even close his hand around his dick. Slicking him up with copious amounts of lube he situated himself over Brent’s dick. “Just lay back and let me do the work.” He knew exactly how he wanted Brent and he intended on _taking_ him.

Brent lay out across the cheap hotel bedspread and Jonny had one hand around Brent’s dick, the other on his shoulder to keep his balance. He sunk down slowly on Brent’s cock, mouth dropping open at the sensation; it was like being split in two in the most amazing way possible. He moved slower than he usually would have, the mere size of his dick difficult to take. “Fuck Brent… I…” he let his eyes fall closed, relaxing his muscles to take the remaining few inches inside of himself.

Watching Jonathan left him breathless, he couldn’t believe how hot it was to watch his dick sink inside of his captain. His hands squeezed Jon’s thighs, hoping he wasn’t leaving finger shaped bruises, although the thought of marking the other man did turn him on something awful. He moved his hands up Jon’s thighs, towards his dick but Jon shook his head, “Just lemme.” Jon pressed both of his hands to Brent’s shoulders, using the leverage to fuck himself against Brent’s dick. He found just the right angle and his entire body stuttered at the contact. It only took a few minutes of Brent’s huge dick pressing against his prostrate before he came all over Brent’s chest without ever having been touched.

“Holy shit.” Brent gasped out, feeling Jonny’s come splash against his chest, watching the look of ecstasy on the other man’s face. “Did you just come?” it was a stupid question that he already knew the answer to but the question just came out impulsively. His hands went to Jon’s hips, trying to remind him to continue to move his body because Brent was just on the edge and he needed to finish. Badly.

Jon moved his body in stops and starts and he knew Brent was close, “Don’t come yet.” he panted out, hand finally falling to his dick to milk the last of the come out of his spent prick. Brent’s eyes went huge, there was no way he was going to be able to hold himself back. “I want you to come in my mouth.” Oh, that was definitely the best way to get him to try. He nodded and bit his bottom lip, he tried reciting his stats, Jon’s stats, even Kaner’s. He thought about anything and everything to keep him from blowing his load inside his teammate.

Slowly Jonny pulled off of his dick and sunk down to Brent’s cock. He pulled the condom off and threw it on the floor, his hands wrapped around Brent as he positioned his mouth near the slit, tongue teasing it as he waited for Brent to come. It wasn’t but a split-second later he felt warm come splashing against his tongue and his cheek. He tried to catch the come like a snowflake, tongue out and eager to please. What little he missed he lapped up from Brent’s dick and thighs. When he was confident he was all clean he looked up at Brent, “So what did you think?”

Brent sat up in a daze, wrapping his hand around Jon’s neck to bring their mouths together, he found that he rather liked the taste of his own fluids on Jonny’s tongue, “I think that next time I get to taste you.”

Jonny just smirked, “Next time, huh?”

Maybe Brent wasn’t so straight after all.


End file.
